fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a dual-type Grass/Poison-type Pokémon. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16, which evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Along with Charmander and Squirtle, Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Biology Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green or bluish-green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each end with three sharp claws. Its eyes have red irises, while the sclera and pupils are white. Bulbasaur has a pair of small, pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open. It has a bulb on its back, grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within. As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by Breeders to be distributed to new Trainers. Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks the young one in the air. It is found in grasslands and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Bulbasaur gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to become Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur. Game Appearances ''Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green'' Bulbasaur made its debut in these games. In these games, it was one of the three Starter Pokémon the player could choose from at the beginning of the game. It was generally regarded as the starter meant for beginners, due to it having an advantage over the first 4 Pokémon gyms as well as the final gym. It was only available by picking it as the player's starter Pokémon; otherwise, it was necessary for the player to trade or hack the game to obtain one. It evolved into Ivysaur at Level 16, who then evolved into Venusaur at Level 32. ''Pokémon Yellow'' Bulbasaur made an appearance in the anime-based game Pokémon Yellow. In this game, Bulbasaur was not available as a starter Pokémon. However, a girl in Cerulean City would give the player a Bulbasaur if their Pikachu's friendship stat is high enough. This may have been a reference to the 8th episode of the anime. Besides its obtaining method, Bulbasaur was the same as in the main versions. ''Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal'' Bulbasaur made an appearance in the Generation 2 games. It was only available through hacking, events or using the Time Capsule to receive it from Generation 1. It also gained some new available moves, such as Sweet Scent and Synthesis. It also breeding-exclsuive moves and an event Bulbasaur had the move AncientPower. ''Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald'' Like in the previous main series installments, Bulbasaur could not be obtained in-game. Instead, in this game, it was necessary for the player to either obtain a Bulbasaur from an event or trade. ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' In these remakes, Bulbasaur acted the same way as in the original in terms of how it was obtained. Of course, it has some different features to utilize Generation 3's new system. ''Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum'' In this game, Bulbasaur was only available through trade or by transferring Generation 3 Pokémon by the Pal Park. ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' Unlike the original versions, Bulbasaur could be obtained in-game. After defeating Red, the player was given one (or Charmander/Squirtle) as a reward. ''Pokémon Black and White'' In this game, Bulbasaur could only be obtained through either trading, Global Link, event, or hacking. ''Pokémon Black 2 and White 2'' Bulbasaur could be obtained with the same methods in the previous pair, but could also be obtained through PokéTransfer. ''Pokémon X and Y'' In these games, Bulbasaur was obtainable in-game. Professor Sycamore would give the player a choice of either picking it, Charmander, or Squirtle when they first visit him. When the player obtains Bulbasaur, it is holding the Venusaurite, which is what Venusaur needs to Mega Evolve. ''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' In these games, Bulbasaur could only be obtained through trading or hacking. Trivia *Niue released a one-dollar coin featuring Bulbasaur as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with *Bulbasaur on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. *Bulbasaur's evolution family is the only starter Pokémon evolution family to have each member appear at least once in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Bulbasaur is the only unevolved dual type starter Pokémon. *Bulbasaur and its evolutions share their species name with Sunkern. They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. *Bulbasaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 001. *Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Bulbasaur cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in Pokémon Black and White. *In Pokémon Gold and Silver, Bulbasaur is programmed to be able to learn Charm through breeding, but no other Pokémon in the Grass or Monster Groups can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg move in those games. In Generation III and IV, Bulbasaur can inherit the move from Shroomish by chain breeding; in Generation V on, Bulbasaur can inherit the move directly from Cottonee. *Bulbasaur, In Red & Blue as well as their remakes, is generally regarded as the starter Pokémon best for beginners, due to its advantages over the first four gyms as well as the last gym. Aside from that, when an Ivysaur, it evolves into its final form earlier than Charmelon and Wartortle. Origin Bulbasaur appears to be based primarily on some form of reptile, specifically mammal-like reptiles known as Dicynodonts from the Permian period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Bulbasaur appears to have more in common with mammals than amphibians like frogs and toads, which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Bulbasaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadraped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Since Bulbasaur's "ears" do not in fact have hollows, they may actually be similar to the glands present behind the eyes of many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back resembles that of a lily or onion. Name origin Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words bulb (a rounded underground storage organ present in some plants, notably those of the lily family) and the Greek saur (lizard). Fushigidane literally means "isn't it strange?" and is also a pun on 不思議種 fushigidane (mysterious bulb). Stats Gallery Artwork Bulbasaur Dream.png 001Bulbasaur_RGArtwork.png|''Pokémon Red & Green Versions''. Bulbasaur_EoS.png|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' Bulbasaur - Pokemon_Playhouse.png|''Pokémon Playhouse'' Bulbasaur - Detective Pikachu film.png|''Detective Pikachu'' ShinyBulbasaurArtwork.png|Shiny Bulbasaur's artwork. 001_bulbasaur_by_pklucario-d5z1g10.png|Bulbasaur by DeviantArtist pklucario. Bulbasaur_by_xous54.png|Bulbasaur by DeviantArtist xous54. SleepingBulbasaurBySmiley_Fakemon.png|Bulbasaur by DeviantArtist Smiley Fakemon. BulbasaurEvolutionLineBytwixie09.png|Bulbasaur and its evolutionary relatives by DeviantArtist twixie09. Sprites BulbasaurSpriteRedAndGreen.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Red & Green Versions sprite. BulbasaurSpriteRedAndBlue.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Red & Blue Versions sprite. BulbasaurSpritePokemonYellow.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Yellow Version sprite. BulbasaurSpritePokemonGold.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Gold Version sprite. BulbasaurSpritePokemonSilver.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Silver Version sprite. BulbasaurSpritePokemonCrystal.gif|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Crystal Version sprite. BulbasaurSpriteRubyAndSapphire.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire Versions sprite. BulbasaurSpriteEmerald.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Emerald Version sprite. BulbasaurSpriteFireRedAndLeafGreen.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions sprite. BulbasaurSpriteDiamondAndPearl.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, & Platinum Versions sprite. BulbasaurSpriteHeartGoldAndSoulSilver.png|Bulbasaur's Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions sprite. Bulbasaursprite.png|Generation V 001.gif|Generation V 001Bulbasaur.gif|Generation VI 001_Bulbasaur_Shiny.gif|Generation VI (Shiny) Bulbasaur.png|A 3D Model of Bulbasaur. BulbasaurSSBH.png|Another 3D Model of Bulbasaur Category:Species Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Allies Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Poké Kart U Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon from Kanto Category:Pokémon in Kanto Category:Pokémon in Johto Category:Pokémon in Kalos